


You're in my head

by LadyKatAstrid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity 'these are friendly feelings that I'm feeling for a friend' Blight, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, BUT SHE'S WRONG, Character Study, F/F, Pre-Relationship, lumity but not just yet, to the question 'do I wanna be her or do I wanna kiss her?' Amity chose 'be her', wow it did go sad towards the end but I promise I'll write sth fluff for these two eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Amity can't stop thinking about the human. But why can't she?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	You're in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited
> 
> I've fallen into this fandom after garseeya posted a lot of lumity screenshots in tumblr, so I blame her for making me obsessed with this show. If you're reading this, garseeya, this one's for you xD

Amity basked in the silence.

It wasn’t that she enjoyed being alone, but it was better to be alone than to have to listen to her parents complain about her choice in friends. At least with her new group, as shallow as most of them were, her parents had nothing to say. Or, at least, nothing too bad.

So Amity enjoyed being alone. She _had to_ enjoy being alone.

It did come with its perks, like having more time to study, and that’s how she managed to be the top student of Hexside: with lots of time, sweat, tears, and sometimes even blood. But mostly just tears.

She hid her actual feelings behind a standoffish persona, because being rude and keeping everyone at arm's length was better than to let them in and let them down, as her parents always told her she would.

She was to be the best of the best, she had no time for meaningless friendships.

Like with Willow. But she couldn’t tell her the real reason she had stopped hanging out with her, so making fun of her magical prowess was the only way to make sure the other girl would never want to be her friend again.

But it hurt. Being alone hurt, but she was glad Willow had found someone else, like that witch boy, and later on, the human.

Amity didn’t understand why, but neither did she want to admit the fact that something inside of her had changed since that human stepped into the Boiling Isles.

In the beginning, she had told herself that the feeling in her stomach when she saw Willow with those two was frustration, not jealousy.

And when she saw their pictures in Penstragram with the moving house, she was furious because they had taken her popularity, not because it had seemed fun and she had wanted to be there.

Amity couldn’t stop being who she was, but she had been drawn to this strange creature. The Everlasting Oath? In hindsight, Amity could concede it might've been a tad too much, but she had felt threatened.

But Luz wasn’t that bad, and her goofy human rituals always brought a smile to her lips. Slapping palms together? It looked very silly, but Amity had looked even sillier when, hours after Luz had taught her how to ‘high-five’, she had caressed the palm that had touched Luz’s with a soft smile.

Thankfully, neither twin had caught her on the act or they would’ve teased her more than they already did. Emira and Edric had never been intentionally malicious, but now she didn’t know what she preferred: how they had acted when they were pranking her, or now that they were so protective of her and thus, way _too_ interested in their little sister’s friendships. Of course, they had been prying for information ever since that dreadful day in the Knee, but Amity had managed not to blush when they asked about Luz.

The human was loud, hyperactive, and way too bubbly, but she had a kind heart. She was everything Amity wished she could be, but Amity had been living a lie for so long, she didn’t know what else to be.

But now the human was at her school and Amity didn’t know how to feel. Excited, nervous, giddy, clammy… Luz and she went to the same school now, but that didn’t have to change anything, right?

Luz could be the new excitement, the new student in multi-track that was surely going to make her way to the top and dethrone her, leaving Amity to fend for herself against her own monsters.

But her face when she had mastered a second spell… The beaming smile she had given Amity had made her insides flutter with a warm feeling.

Amity… Amity could fade into the background, she decided, stay in the darkness while Luz shone brightly if that meant seeing the other girl smile like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would drop a prompt or a comment to this starved (for ideas) writer, you can find my tumblr [here](https://ladykatastrid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
